


二手时间

by SalomeQubid



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), 秘密特工
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 血是红色的。鹿是动物。国家比爱更近，也更远。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 2





	二手时间

和这片土地上生长的所有人一样，伊利亚最后会沉湎于酒精和梦想。冻土太厚重了，他们咕哝着、充满激情地说，他们的激情之中会带有期许和坚定，但它至今已经失去了完整的指向，之后会变成一个俄罗斯和一整片东欧，然后他们会对此间一切缄口不言，但悄悄留下脸上皱纹里暗藏和游走的，死寂的天真烂漫。和他们一样，伊利亚会寿终正寝，为祖国母亲而死，无论有多猝然，都是寿终正寝。  
血是红色。  
伊利亚·科里亚金会想起血的。当他们铺平在雪地上，他们的影子拖得很长。他的同伴、他的叛徒对他如影随形。他们很久没见了。他的同伴主动提起他的家乡，问：在你们那儿肯定有很多这样的雪。  
更厚。科里亚金当时回答。更雪白。这个词在英文里被他念得很生硬，闪着光。  
他的同伴无奈地笑着看他。那笑里又有一点嘲弄。  
科里亚金长久地、愠怒地看着那表情。之后他的情绪变得宽容和温和，因为他忆起他早就习惯了这同伴的嘲弄。善意的，不痛不痒的，作为生离死别的调剂，最终会让他的死也变得轻如鸿毛，看似不值一提，那样就不会留下直达心脏的裂纹，但他们都知道这是假的。没人宁愿这是假的，他们想。  
有闪动的手电筒光在他们后面追着。  
他们会患上雪盲。科里亚金说。他和他的同伴踩着雪声躲进一处谷仓。它漆黑、封闭、坚固，如同堡垒。科里亚金想起那些童话故事，他笑了。  
好笑？他的同伴也还是那副表情，现在在黑暗里有一些疑惑了。  
很久没见了。科里亚金表演着嫌弃，我不在的时候你丧失幽默感了吗？那你的魅力将会大打折扣。  
他的同伴在吻他。气喘吁吁。让他呼吸不稳的不是奔逃。是长久的离别，或许。  
现在如何？他问科里亚金。  
科里亚金握着他的腰把他抵在门上。苏联人低头的时候像默哀而绝不是屈服，像沉默长久的记忆而不是萍水相逢。他想起的其实是那些公主的故事，那些高塔里被关着被锁住的，那些海底的被锁链困住的。他轻轻拉拽他同伴的头发。他想到爱这个字。他惶恐地让它来，更惶恐地发现它长久存在，从未离开，死不悔改。  
拿破仑·索罗的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。  
血是红色的。  
鹿是动物。  
拿破仑·索罗是个非常有意思的人。典型的人。科里亚金从这场遍及记忆的大雪里昏聩地暂时脱身。对前者的记忆让他能够在他人在这片土地老去的时候，永远保持着一点年轻。是个非常有意思的人，我们继续说，是个不害怕受伤的坚强的人。科里亚金曾经这样说出口过，你会装出害怕的样子，你会暂时屈服。他说，你只是不会被击倒和扯断。  
届时他这位同伴的大腿被一位立陶宛女间谍刺中数刀，肌肉险些割断。包扎和缝合过程里麻药剂量不够，毕竟这是一座军方地下掩体，他们已经没时间了。科里亚金说你叫吧，拿破仑摇头，绿褐色的眼睛一眨不眨。科里亚金攥着那些血液，背着他的同伴，他感到累赘、沉痛、迫切，他同伴的体温在流失，同时科里亚金感到有些享受。有些人只有双腿折断才能停下。  
是吗？他这位同伴后来说，我知道你肯定有些享受了。毕竟我不是每时每刻都被捆在你背上。拿破仑·索罗开玩笑说着，他坐在轮椅上，抬头看着伊利亚·科里亚金。  
时间在一世纪一世纪地坍塌。秒针的声音太过吵闹。  
我记得你还摇头。科里亚金说，他的语气里深埋着责怪。他不知道他到底在责怪谁，他自己，敌人，还有拿破仑·索罗。对这第三个人称，他的责怪里像流着血那样流着怨恨和柔情。医院的灯光很惨白，你也没哭。他说。  
坐在轮椅上的拿破仑·索罗仍然抬头看着他。他把他拉近，构成那么一些怀抱的氛围，在惨白里用他强健但是终将残损的身体给科里亚金圈出不是惨白的一小块颜色。这空间的体积有黑洞那么大，从他的头发、额头、嘴唇，到他踏足之地。科里亚金的这个同伴的大腿肌肉被人搅烂了，他们完成了任务，他们在军方的医院，他一直没哭，在用嘴唇拉下科里亚金顽固的拉链用喉咙深处温暖科里亚金的身体时，他让自己因为充盈和窒息而呛咳出了眼泪。科里亚金久久地用有实体化的如同锁链的目光黏在他身上，那让他觉得疼了；水滴从他眼睛里滚落，还带着笑意。  
血是红色。  
鹿是动物。  
意识渐渐飘离科里亚金的身体。他的灵魂审视着和再次经历着这一切，当他们结束采访时一切过往都在被记录中埋葬，或许有听众仍然不如没有。新世代的人们会缅怀和带有更大的奢望，但那不是他认识的人们。不会有人再来探望他的冒险了，也永远不可能有人能重温和复刻它们，在这一时刻，科里亚金意识到，时间在几十亿年里古板沉重，另外一些人则能转瞬即逝、风情万种。  
记录者带着热泪和书面笔记离开这里时，死板单调的大门口外因为没有任何缘故的节日或庆祝而放了许多、许多的花束。那些花灿烂、耀眼、不知廉耻，而且充满心碎和哀伤。那花束的花海。它们看起来让人永远迷失了，从此再走不出去。我们不知道为什么。而他们在说，鹿是动物。血是红色。这是我们的祖国。他们将要说。

END.


End file.
